


Comfortable

by flightofthedragons



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, seriously i don't think i've ever written anything this fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightofthedragons/pseuds/flightofthedragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they'd gotten back from break, Nursey <i>refused </i>to wear <i>normal shirts </i>like the rest of them. Instead, he insisted on walking around in public wearing only his thin tank tops at most. It wasn't like this was anything new to Dex, who had seen Nursey naked plenty of times at this point. But, well. It felt like everywhere he turned, Nursey's arms or his chest were suddenly exposed in a way Dex had never seen his own since he had to wear his binder even under loose clothing.</p>
<p>He wasn't jealous, and he was definitely not turned on, he just wished Nurse would <i>stop showing off </i>and put on a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

Ever since they'd gotten back from break, Nursey _refused_ to wear _normal shirts_ like the rest of them. Instead, he insisted on walking around in public wearing only his thin tank tops at most. It wasn't like this was anything new to Dex, who had seen Nursey naked plenty of times at this point. But, well. It felt like everywhere he turned, Nursey's arms or his chest were suddenly exposed in a way Dex had never seen his own since he had to wear his binder even under loose clothing.

He wasn't jealous, and he was definitely not turned on, he just wished Nurse would _stop showing off_ and put on a shirt.

"Hey, Dex. See something you like?" Nursey was grinning at him, and Dex blushed red when he realized he'd been caught staring.

"Not particularly," he bit back a second too late. "Just wish you would make more of an effort to observe public indecency laws."

"Oh?" Nurse moved closer, encroaching Dex's space. His tank top was practically see-through; Dex could see the outline of his tattoo through it. "Do my clothes offend you?"

Dex huffed, trying in vain not to let his blush spread. "Everything about you offends me." Like the ease with which Nursey wielded his body, and he didn't even have to think about it.

"But specifically my clothes," Nursey pointed out irritatingly. "Is it how good I look in them? Or would you rather see me out of these clothes Poindexter?"

"How are you so _thoughtless?"_ Dex snapped. "Not that- I didn't mean it like that," he backpedaled. Nursey withdrew, looking alarmed, and suddenly Dex's space was his own again. "I just meant- It's not _fair_ of you. You keep _flaunting_ your body, and you don't even have to _think_ about it, and- Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Hold on, Dex-" Nursey began, but Dex was already walking away. 

"Nope. No. I'm not doing this. Not today, Nurse." 

"Dex, are you _jealous?"_

Dex was not going to dignify that with a response, he _wasn't._ But Nursey was chasing after him now and. This was going to be a _thing_ now. All because he couldn't stop staring. 

"Seriously, does it- Am I making you uncomfortable?" Nursey asked. His voice was soft and sincere and Dex _hated_ it. 

"Don't be nice to me," he snapped. "Just because you _pity_ me or whatever, don't- don't try to be nice, Nursey." 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Dex. I'm just trying to- Do you really think I pity you?" Nursey gaped openly now, and Dex sort of wanted to punch him. Preferably in his stupidly good-looking abs. 

"I don't really care right now," Dex said flippantly. "Just. Stop. Stop trying to buy me things because you think I'm too poor to afford them, stop acting like I need looking after, stop going from chirping to being nice every time you realize I might actually have a _reason_ for being upset. Is it that _hard_ to just treat me like everyone else?" 

Nursey didn't respond at first, staring at Dex like he wasn't quite sure what just happened. Dex itched to get out of there, to forget this whole stupid conversation, but now that he'd started this he wasn't going to just let it drop. 

"But you're _not_ everyone else. Didn't you know that?" Nursey looked at Dex with too-wide eyes, and Dex bristled and didn't question why Nursey looked so sad. 

"Don't remind me," he spat. "Just because I'm trans and I don't have as much money as you-" 

"Not because of any of that!" Nursey yelled with his fingers pushing back his own hair. "God, Dex, you're just so- you're _you,_ okay? I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just trying to- to flirt, or whatever." 

Dex froze. "What?" 

"I thought you knew," Nursey said weakly. 

"I didn't." Dex's throat was dry, his heart beating too quickly. 

"Well, I like you." Nursey shrugged like it was no big deal, but he was staring intently at a spot to Dex's left and refusing to look away. "Sort of have a giant crush on you, actually, but I'll get over it. I don't even know if you like men, anyway." 

"You're pan, right?" Dex swallowed thickly. 

"Yeah." 

"Okay," Dex said, calmer than he felt. He _didn't_ usually let himself fall for guys, too afraid they'd secretly think of him as female or want sex in ways he couldn't have it. But Nursey was pan, and he'd only even met Dex as _William._

And he liked him. 

"Okay," Dex said again. He approached Nursey, who reluctantly forced himself to look at Dex. 

"What does 'okay' mean here?" Nursey got out just before Dex's hands were on his face and he was being kissed. 

The kiss was everything their words never were, slow and patient and careful. Nursey reacted almost instantly, moving his hands to Dex's sides right above his hips. Dex thought he would have hated that, but it didn't feel like Nursey was searching for curves that weren't there. It just felt like his hands were where they belonged. 

"I knew you wanted to see me shirtless," Nursey murmured. Dex could have said something, but instead he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://cthulhu-esque.tumblr.com/post/144532568815/buries-head-in-hands-i-am-trash-for-writing-this
> 
> i make a lot of check please! headcanon posts on there as well as some fics
> 
> sorry if it's a little awkward in places; i don't usually post things i haven't edited, but this fic got a decent amount of notes on tumblr so i figured why not?


End file.
